


No Strings Attached

by Kuro_cache



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Drinking to Cope, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, No Strings Attached, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_cache/pseuds/Kuro_cache
Summary: After years of being apart Mako finds himself running into his drunken ex-girlfriend one faithful night. As emotions run high and Korra freshly single, they both come to a mutual understanding; the best way to save themselves from another heartache. No attachments, just sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a multi-shipper, so if Makorra bothers you there's nice smutty Korrasami stories on my account you can check out!

Korra slammed her empty shot glass on the counter, wiping the excess drops from her lips. Her mind hazy and skin buzzing as she attempted to drown herself in liquid comfort.

Her eyes were slightly swollen from crying the majority of this week and she needed to find a better, less pathetic alternative. Although to some, this substitution was probably even more of a poor choice but, she was already too many drinks in to quit now. Far too down this Rabbit hole to wake up and face her real life where her Wonderland had been shattered.

She rimmed the edge of the shot glass trying to persuade her mind to accept more of the alcohol and blur out everything else. She felt like years of her life were stollen from her. That they all added up to nothing. And to add another layer of remorse she couldn't deny that they were without a doubt some of the _best_ years of her life. Her chest physically ached like her heart had been gouged out and she was forced to watch it shoved in a blender and set to puree. She'd gone through painful break ups before, but the pain of this one felt entirely different from the last. She wanted to numb her whole body until she couldn't feel anything ever again. When she left from this place she didn't even want to remember her own name.

Korra glanced around the bar for the man meant to bring her more drinks and yelled when she saw him approach her. "Another!"

He wiped his hands on the black apron around his waist and groaned.

". . _please"_ She chimed innocently, batting her damp eyelashes. He grabbed the bottle with a glance that read she had reached the limit of his tolerance and poured her another shot of a substance that resembled the look of water but definitely not the taste, and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you." She slurred, slushing the liquid around as she poured it into her mouth. She hissed it down and slammed the glass on the counter again, smacking her lips against the pungent taste. She closed her eyes and titled her head back letting the liquid burn down her chest. She held in her breath as she felt something bubble in her stomach and released a gurgling belch. Korra sighed heavily leaning her arms against the counter and dropping her head, her shoulders hunched as she leaned against the granite feeling her stomach churn.

"Hey! If you're thinking of throwing that up! You better find a bathroom or take it outside!" The bartender warned.

Korra looked up at him annoyed with his tone of voice as if it was somehow louder than the deafening music the DJ was playing. "Relax.. .I'm not going anywhere." She sat up and wiped her mouth, breathing deeply to hopefully send more oxygen to her deteriorating brain.

"If only" He muttered under his breath.

"Please. .You've dealt with far worse that I." She replied, her head swaying as she spoke. He rolled his eyes wishing she was wrong, but Korra was definitely not the worst of his customers he's had to endure. Probably one of the few people that could handle her liquor.

Korra leaned her head against the palm of her left hand, "And! I'd like another one." She lifted the empty glass and wiggled it like a bell meant to summon a maid. The bartender shook his head as he wiped the inside of a glass to being making another drink for a customer.

"I'm cutting you off," He placed the glass on the counter and turned to grab the ingredients. Korra lifted herself up, dramatically appalled at him, "Y-you can't do that!" She teetered a little bit from jolting up too quickly for her body to handle. The room started to sway and she leaned forward planting her hands on the counter as if she just broke a potentially deadly fall.

He mixed the drink and scoffed, "You're a shot away from drinking half the whole damn bottle." He picked up the bottle of Vodka as proof. Calculating in his mind that she was asking for her 7th or 8th shot, which was a limit the huskiest of men tapped out at.

"You can't deny my drinks I've paid for!" He finished pouring a neon blue drink and handed it to another girl before turning back to Korra. "Actually I can, company policy," He pointed to a small poster behind the wall and Korra glared at it, squinting her eyes as if she was capable of reading it.

"And honestly it'd be a mark on my conscious to see you get even more shit-faced." She scrunched her face at him, in no mood for his "sympathy". She didn't want people feeling sorry for her or offering to make her feel better with comforting words that meant absolutely nothing. She was far past that stage of grief.

"Don't lecture me, I have parents for that." She snapped.

"Go home Korra."

She sat there in silence for a few seconds challenging him with a glare in her eyes that threatened havoc. When he stood his ground unbothered by her drunken gaze she huffed into submission. "Fine," She swiped her shot glass off the counter, enjoying the look of anger on his face when it shattered on the floor.

"Tell Tahno this place sucks anyway. ."

She hopped off the bar stool and stumbled towards the floor, thankfully bumping into another body who broke her fall. The ground beneath her seemed to move and she closed her eyes waiting for the world to stop shifting. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Her body stiffened under his invasive touch and she had half a mind to slap him across the face for touching her so closely. When she looked up and saw who it was, she definitely wanted to slap him.

"Korra?!" He yelled over the music. His hazel eyes, wide in disbelief. An expression of utter shock panned across his face as he realized it was truly her. Literally the last person he'd think to run into grabbing a quick drink after a long day at work. How long had it been? Years at this point and to find her _here_ of all places and so intoxicated. Korra was never really a drinker, not even during her early college years and he was pretty sure he'd never seen her this marinated.

She struggled to focus on his face and he felt so uncomfortable watching her like this, she was so out of place, so. .out of character. He looked her up and down and tried to see past her smudged makeup and flustered cheeks. Other than her hair being shorter than when he last saw her she looked practically the same; smooth brown skin, soft heart shaped face, full lips and crystal blue eyes, still just as beautiful.

"Mako!" She yelled in his ear louder than warranted and he leaned away from her face as the powerful stench of alcohol invaded his lungs.

Her hands on his chest clenched into fists, "Oh this is perfect!" She smiled sarcastically, not only was she dealing with adding another ex to her list of failed relationships. She was now face to face with her first ex-lover and after years of being apart their reunion was a drunken disaster. As if she couldn't look any more pathetic. "The universe just loves to fuck with me!"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" He looked at her like she had gone delusional.

"N-nothing, it's nothing." She breathed deeply before looking into his eyes; her gaze slightly off and blood shot red. "You look nice. . smell nice," He raised a brow as she patted his cheek. "Don't let me ruin your evening."

"Are you okay?! Are you here alone?" Mako glanced around to see if anyone else was here with her. She was certainly dressed like she was on a date or going out to some place that warranted a skin tight black dress. She was definitely unfit to be stumbling around by herself and he couldn't fight his overprotective nature that settled in. Especially since he began to notice the audience she began to attract. The people who waited for women like Korra to get too drunk to drive home, offer to 'help' and end up taking advantage of them. He wasn't going to let her become one of the cases he was far too familiar with.

"I'm perfect! Can't you tell?!" She pushed out of his grasp and stumbled in her heeled boots. He grabbed onto her arm and hoisted her back on both feet before she twisted an ankle.

"What are you doing here?" Mako was genuinely concerned now knowing she was alone and anything but perfect.

"What does it look like I'm doing!" She snapped, shooting him a glance that ordered him to piss off. "Leaving!" The bartender added and Mako turned to him and nodded, realizing Korra had reached her limit and was now promptly being kicked out.

Korra ripped her arm from his grasp and fumbled through the mass of dancing bodies to the exist. "Nice chatting. .Let's _not_ catch up anytime soon .." As she disappeared into the waves of people Mako's gaze followed her.

"Here you are officer." He turned, seeing his usual drink was ready for him and cursed under his breath. He could just sit down at the bar and have a nice drink before going home to rest for the weekend. He only had to make one finite decision to forget he ever saw her and continue living his life like he had been before running into his ex-girlfriend.

His _crazy_ ex-girlfriend from the looks of it.

He watched Tahno's employee sweep up tiny shards of glass knowing that was probably Korra's doing and sighed. "Damnit." He gritted his teeth knowing he would probably regret this decision later. He pulled out money for the drink and left it on the counter in exchange for Korra's bag she left behind. He sprinted outside instantly shivering in the crisp October air and looked around for her. After a few seconds of frantic panicking that she had already left he found her standing by the curb.

Getting another look at her not under the flashing lights of color and dark atmosphere he noticed Korra _had_ changed. She developed from a teenage girl to a fully grown woman. Her tight athletic build was now much more defined, filling out that black and slightly torn dress with dangerous muscular curves. Her calfs were firm and flexed from the point of her feet that were wedged into dark blue high heels and she finally got that tribal tattoo on her arm she used to always tell him about.

He walked up to her observing as she patted her dress like it had pockets on it. "Fuck. . .where's my keys?!"

"You're not driving home," Mako voiced.

She turned around rolling her eyes in annoyance that he was still there. Eyeing her clutch in his hand she reached for it and he moved it out her grasp. "Give it to me!" She ordered. He continued to evade her sloppy hands as she fought for her things. She put her hand on his shoulder and stood on the tips of her toes to retrieve her things but, even after a few years, he was still much taller than she was.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you drive like this?!"

"They're my house keys!" She tore her bag from his hand and turned toward the road. "I took a cab here. .I'll take one home. _Just leave me alone_." There was an underling hint of sadness in the tone of her voice as she walked away.

Mako watched her haphazardly stagger towards the side walk and gritted his teeth. Again he thought of his drink probably being given to someone else right now and played with the idea of leaving her here. She obviously wanted nothing to do with him and what ever happens to her really was never his business to begin with.

"Owe!" He watched her trip over something and land in a near by bush and took off after her. Watching her pick leaves out of her hair he huffed in annoyance as she was slowly becoming his business. He couldn't just leave her like this, and definitely not in the back seat of some random guys car, taxi or otherwise. He helped her out of the bush she split in half and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He began tugging her towards his car parked in front of the bar. "I'm taking you home."

"Mako get-" She paused and clamped her hand over her mouth as her stomach jumped. After a few seconds of confirmation that she wasn't going to heave all over the pavement she pushed away from him. "Get off of me!" She stumbled in her heels for a few seconds before finding her balance.

"Come on, don't do this!" Mako exclaimed, already exhausted with how defiant she was. A person's personality is usually the opposite when they get drunk right? A shy person becomes more outgoing type of thing, but Korra seemed ten times as head strong and stubborn.

"Do what?" She lifted the palms of her hands as if nothing was wrong, "I was perfectly enjoying my night before you showed up and started acting like Tenzin."

His stern tone of voice and father like demeanor was reminding her all too well of her guardian Tenzin. The man was like an uncle to her since she was a child, always watching over her, telling her what to do, who to be, the moment she moved to Republic City. And being a life long companion to her parents Tenzin was able to take their place as the authority in her life when the reason she moved away from home was to escape that never ending control over her life.

Korra began pacing around the parking lot like she'd loose her balance standing still.

"Maybe I _should_ call Tenzin then!"

Korra laughed, "I'm a grown ass woman Mako, what's Tenzin gonna do? G-ground me?" She turned on her heel and her knees buckled underneath her, "fuck!" She yelled as her face hit the pavement. Oh yes, she was _that girl_ right now.

Korra rolled over onto her back and groaned uncaring that she began to grow some unwanted attention as people walked to and from the bar. As she propped up her right leg Mako looked away from the clear shot of her ass and sheer underwear.

"Just leave me here. ." She whined cupping her hands over her face. He walked up to her with his hands on his hips and she poked a glare threw her fingers. "What part of fuck off do you not understand!"

Mako was at his last straw now, he bent down and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Mako! Put me down!" She screamed, punching him in his back. They gained the attention from the bar security standing out front and the two men walked toward them.

"Everything all right here?" One of them asked. Mako pulled out his wallet and filled open to his badge, "Republic City Police, everything is fine. Just escorting her home, she's had too much to drink"

"All right, have a good night." He replied, walking back to their post.

Mako walked over to the passenger seat of his car and opened the door. Setting her down he pointed to the black leather seat like she was a child being put in time out. "Get in the car."

Korra leaned against his vehicle mostly out of the fact that her ankle was radiating in pain from her fall. "What is your problem?!" She moved to close the door but he stopped her, "Look. You can just show up after four years of nothing but 'Happy Birthday' posts and shitty Christmas cards and act like you can tell me what to do!"

"Korra do you honestly think I wanted to spend my Friday night like this!?"

"Y-you don't have to!" She tried to move passed him but he blocked her only exit, being sandwiched between the passenger seat and open car door. "But I'm doing it because I care about you-"

"Right" She laughed,

Mako clicked his teeth, officially at the end of his fuse. "Where's Asami?! She's the one that should be baby sitting you, not me!"

Korra's expression darkened, "Obviously not here." She spat.

The energy between them grew stiff as Korra's combative demeanor completely melted. She looked away, her eyes shaking as she clenched her jaw forcing away memories that clouded her thoughts. She sucked in a harsh breath and looked down at her shoes, the alcohol numbed everything but the pain in her chest. As her bottom lip began to shake and she tilted her head up to stop the water in her eyes from pouring down her cheeks.

 _Damn,_ at just the mention of her name? Mako wanted to ask the specifics, but figured it'd only make it worse. He didn't know what to say, but he knew what had happened, they broke up. They had to of, which explained Korra's behavior. He suddenly felt some sympathy towards his drunken ex, but not enough to let her continue drinking her sorrows away. "Korra-"

"I'll let you take me home," She whispered, causing him to look at her in surprise. He let out a breath of disbelief and she rolled her eyes. "But only because I spent all my money. ." She slid into his seat and rested her head against the cushion. Mako leaned over her and buckled her seat belt before closing the passenger door.

* * *

Driving down the road they both fell silent, Korra because the second stage of drunkenness leading to fatigue began to set in and Mako only because he honestly didn't know what to say. He dreamed about connecting with Korra again. He wouldn't be able to count how many times he's started that test message, dialed her number, written an extra note in her birthday card about how much he missed her. There were many ways he wanted their reunion to play out, but this scenario was no where close to that.

"Do you still know where I live?" Korra asked breaking the tense silence between them.

Mako shifted, "Yeah,"

Korra laughed as she swayed her head back towards the window to watch the blur of passing buildings. "Of course you do."

Mako ignored the lingering question on his tongue as to why she thought it so funny he still knew where she lived. Like it was somehow amusing he should still know anything about her. After a few minutes of silence she leaned her head over to look at him steer down the mostly empty roads.

He tried to ignore her but her sharp blue eyes peering into his face made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't use to being around her anymore, this all felt like some weird dream, having Korra by his side again.

"What?" He glanced over at her waiting for her to say something witty or sarcastic.

"You really do look nice. ." She whispered. Their years apart caused her to look at him differently as well, in a good way at least. He looked more polished, like a man instead of her eighteen year old "mad at the world" angsty boyfriend she once knew. His shoulders had broadened and his chin more chiseled, his eyes still a fiery amber. She kept her tabs on him from time to time, just curious to see how his life was playing out. He joined the police force, top of his class and now there's word of him becoming a detective. Her eyes lingered on his face a few moments more before her lids fluttered close.

"Korra?" Mako voiced. His gaze bounced from her and the road several times as he began to panic. "Korra!" he yelled again to get no response.

"Shit!" He quickly pulled over and hopped out his car. He opened the passenger door and cupped her face, "Korra! Damnit!" He shuffled her face back and forth in his hands wishing he had some water or an air horn. He patted her cheek willing her to open her eyes. "Korra!"

Her eyes popped open as she gasped, oblivious to the moment she sent him into cardiac arrest. He lowered his head breathing a sigh of relieve she didn't drink herself half to death.

" _Mako. ._ " She croaked. He looked up at her and instantly knew what was about to happen but was too late to react fast enough. Her eyebrows scrunched together as her lips pouted, she bent over the side of his car and threw up the mostly liquid contents in her stomach.

The mixture of alcohol and other substances splattered all over his pants soaking everything in its tracks. As she coughed out the last of it she lifted her head with an apology written on her face, "I'm sorry" Korra quivered.

He released her face and stood up in silence, his arms still outstretched and hands open like he was afraid to move. _Oh yeah,_ the universe apparently hated them both right now. He scuttled around to his trunk where he opened it desperately searching for a pair of sweat pants he tossed in there after his last work out session. Finding them he slipped out of his soggy pants, ignoring the cars slowing down to watch a half naked man on the side of the freeway, and placed them in an empty bag so that they didn't contaminate anything else in his trunk.

He slipped on the sweats, grabbed a bottle of water from his gym bag and walked back to the passengers side of his car. He handed the water to Korra and she drunk some of it then used the rest to gargle her mouth and spit out the remnants.

"Thanks," She sighed, clutching her stomach. She sat back against the seat and sighed, trying her best to take deep breaths and soothe her stomach.

"Yeah," He replied.

Starting his car again Mako looked over to see Korra falling asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall for a few seconds to insure she was _just_ sleeping and continued down the road.

About ten minutes later he pulled into her drive way and fished in her bag for her house keys. Swinging her over his shoulder again he walked up the pathway to her front door and opened it with ease as if he lived there. He stepped inside uncaring to turn the light on for he still remembered the layout of her house.

 _"Ohhh."_ She groaned against his back.

"Home sweet home." He whispered. Mako set her down and she whined, pressing her chest against his body, "Take me up stairs,"

He rolled his eyes looking down at her knowing very well she will just protest until he complied, and honestly the sooner she was upstairs in bed the sooner he could leave.

Groaning he picked her up 'bridal style' and carried her up the stairs. "Thank you" She sighed, and this time Mako noticed it sounded a bit more genuine.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against her shoulder. Mako looked down at her face that for the first time that night, looked liked the Korra he remembered. She was calm, and at ease, like she was perfectly safe in his arms. As her fingers slipped over his red scarf and lightly took hold of it Mako was at his limit. He needed to leave, right now. A familiar and very unwanted feeling began to stir in his chest and the last thing he wanted was it to fester into feelings that'll lead to more heart break.

Kicking her door open with the side of his foot he stayed at the frame and set her down. "No!" She whined, gripping tighter around his neck, "Take me to my bed."

"No!" Mako snapped.

Korra looked up at him with a small pout, "I'm injured and it really does hurt," He glanced down at her swollen ankle then back up at her pouty face. The fact that he really couldn't say no to her was a curse he believed he had broken but was easily woven over him once again. He begrudgingly walked over to her bed and quickly set her down on the cushion. He pulled off the heels she was wearing, careful not to upset her ankle and stood back up to leave. "Night,"

"Wait" She took hold of his wrist and he groaned again, not even turning around to face her. "What?"

"Stay with me." She whispered.

"No," He pulled his arm from her grasp shaking his head in disbelief. He was too familiar with these types of scenarios and he was not going to be one of those people who had sloppy one night stands or drunken sex with their ex. Especially because Korra deserved much more than that.

"Wait!" Korra jumped out of her bed and instantly regretted it. "Owe! Owe! Ah!" She gripped her right leg, hopping in place from the pain shooting up her calf. She hissed through her teeth as Mako turned around.

"Get back into bed! Putting pressure on it is gonna make it worse," His tone of voice read how completely annoyed he was by this whole situation and all because Korra still had the ability to get whatever she wanted from him. She lunged forward gripping his shoulders with her right leg bent so that she wasn't putting any pressure on it.

"Stay with me Mako," She whispered again,"Please" Her voice slightly broken, like she couldn't stand to be alone right now. That had to be the case if _Mako_ was the one she was calling on. Again, he thought of what she must be going through, whatever drama happening with Asami and he felt a stab of sympathy.

He looked down at her, teeth grazing his bottom lip, "N-No," His voice barley breaking over a whisper.

Korra's grip on his shoulder tighten and her eyes lowered. "I'm pretty sure I- don't have to tell you what happened..." She tensed in arms at the mention of her most recent break up. "I just don't want to be alone right now." Her voice barely forming a murmur sent shivers up his spine. She looked deeply into his eyes leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

Mako froze under her embrace, savoring it only for a second before pulling away, "Please," She begged.

"You're drunk Korra, You and I both know I'm the last person you want to be with." He whispered, his eyes going back and forth from her eyes to her lips. A lesser version of himself wanted to kiss her again but he decided to ignore that part.

"That's not true" She replied, looking almost hurt by his reply.

"Yes it is," He pulled her hands away, but she held onto his palms. "No it's not!"

"Like you said, I'm only here for Happy Birthday's and shitty Christmas cards." He turned to leave with a heavy chest and half a mind to go back to the bar and get that drink he now desperately needed.

"Mako!" Korra called out to him as she plopped down on her bed, looking slightly defeated. He paused, but only briefly. "Talk to me when you're sober," He muttered, walking out of her room with her door closing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra woke up the next morning with a heavy migraine and a painstakingly empty stomach. Her hair was grossly stuck to her forehead and she sucked in a harsh breath wiping a stream of drool from her chin. She rolled over onto her back and groaned, vowing to never even look at another alcoholic drink again. Her curtains were closed, thankfully shielding her eyes from the blinding sunlight peaking through the cracks and she noticed the half empty glass of water on her bedside table, although she didn't remember ever going to get water when she came home.

She sat up slowly, trying to recall all of last night and piece together the fragments of her memory. She remembered the bar, and the drinks, and _oh god_ she broke something too didn't she? Raking her hands through her hair she whined, her eyes welling up with tears as she felt a wave of embarrassment, disappointment, and sadness all rolled up into one. This wasn't the type of person she was, it was the result of letting her feelings get the better of her. She wiped her face persuading herself to get out of bed and swept her blanket away from her body.

She was still wearing her cocktail dress that had been ripped up the side and was stained with alcohol and other questionable substances. The dress was so skin tight no wonder she felt so out of breath, the constricting fabric pushed on her chest, waist, and hips like a latex glove. Groaning under her breath she slowly reached behind her back and zipped it down, sighing in relief that she could finally breath. The dress fell from her torso revealing her unsavory decision to go braless and as she shimmed it down her legs she saw her stark choice in underwear. If that would be the proper term for such a thin piece of fabric that left nothing to the imagination.

 _Sheer,_ She thought and wanted to punch herself for thinking so deviantly. Obviously her intentions last night wasn't to go home alone and she was thankful she wasn't waking up next to some random stranger.

Korra had never been so drunk before and she couldn't help but beat herself up about it. Thinking of what Tenzin would say or her parents made her feel even worse. Her father was chief of the southern aboriginals, teaching about and preserving their culture was the utmost importance and this wasn't the type of representation they wanted.

Looking down at her right ankle she saw it was wrapped in bandages, the pain from a fall she didn't remember more or less gone. "Mako," She breathed, running the tips of her fingers over the gauze trying to remember when he did this.

"Mako!" She gasped, as the later parts of the night flashed before her eyes. He drove her home and brought her to bed and. .bandaged her ankle? She sat back against her head board and breathed a heavy sigh. She didn't deserve to be treated that kindly with the way she acted and by her ex-boyfriend no doubt!

Swinging her legs off the side of the bed and onto the cream colored carpet Korra decided to quit her sulking and try to salvage what was left of her dignity. She contemplated getting back into bed but knew that wouldn't be the best way to shake off her lethargy. She slowly stood up bringing most of her weight to the left side of her body, afraid to put pressure on her right and further upset her ankle. She suddenly felt a bit nauseous but persevered into her bathroom for a quick and heavily needed shower.

After brushing her teeth and gargling mouth wash several times she dressed in a pair of black sweats and a white sports bra. Admittedly she was already beginning to feel much better and made her way out of her room. Getting to the bottom of her stairs painfully slowly, she was greeted by a very happy and excited Samoyed dog.

"Hey Naga!" She bent down as the large, fluffy dog stood on her hind legs and placed her front paws on Korra's shoulders. Naga licked the side of Korra's face always happy to see her, "I'm a little late for your morning walk aren't I?"

She ran her fingers through Naga's hair and noticed it was slightly damp like she had been outside and exposed to a dewy morning. "Did you get outside?" Korra looked over to her patio door that lead into her backyard and saw that the doggy door was still locked. Meaning there was no other way she could had gotten outside all by herself. She decided not to dwell on said mystery for a majority of last night was in fragments.

"Well, I bet your hungry," Korra walked down the hallway past her office and living room to her kitchen with Naga eagerly following behind her.

"What?" Korra stopped at the side of her refrigerator and placed her hands on her hips now extremely confused. Naga's water was filled up and her food bowl half eaten, even though she had no recollection of ever doing this.

"I hope you don't mind but I already took her out." Naga ran toward the voice and Korra turned to see Mako walking out of her office which also served as a guest room. He was shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair damp from a fresh shower. Korra couldn't help but stare at Mako's firm chest and toned arms, thinking how wonderfully his workouts had been paying off. She eyed the little trickles of water that ran down his abs and absorbed into the hem of his towel just at the base of his hips. He was definitely a more developed man than the last time she saw him and she secretly wondered if he was more well endowed in other places as well.

"Oh" Korra sighed. She watched as Naga wagged her tail happily and circled around Mako a few times, jumping up against his leg begging to be petted. Naga always did like Mako for whatever reason, she seemed to be more heartbroken over their break up than Korra was.

"And I hope you don't mind." He pointed to her room, alluding to his decision to spend the night. "It was late and-"

"I threw up on you. We're even." Korra replied, she pointed to her foot,"and thanks for my ankle. When did you do that?"

"You began throwing up when I left your room, but it was hard for you getting in and out of bed so."

That explained the glass of water on her bed side table. She cringed at the image of Mako watching over her as she threw up all night and was partly grateful she couldn't remember it. He replied so nonchalantly as if it wasn't such a big deal, even though Korra thought it as such.

"Oh, thank you. I can't help but feel even more terrible now," She looked away rubbing her neck as there was an awkward pause between them.

Mako looked her over silently, wanting to get a better judgement that wasn't a reflection of last night. Korra definitely cleaned up well, her hair was wet and slightly wavy, bare dewy face and long lashes bordering her bright blue eyes. As juvenile as it sounded to him Korra really did grow into an even more beautiful woman. Broad shoulders, toned arms, flat stomach; an overall lean build but still such wide hips. The lascivious part of himself also couldn't ignore the observation of how well her breasts generously filled out her sports bra and the amount of cleavage that spilled out the low scoop neck, although he didn't linger on it for very long.

Korra shifted, she wanted to thank him for all he had done but didn't exactly know how to go about doing it.

"Oh! Um if you need to wash your clothes." She began,

"One step ahead of you," He walked up to the double doors on the side of her kitchen and opened them revealing his clothes in her dryer. "Just waiting for them to finish up then I'll be heading out."

Korra bit her lip trying to find something else to make him stay. He knew her too well to know he wouldn't be intruding by doing all of this without her permission, which made it harder for her to come up with a way to console him for being her caregiver last night.

"Do you want some clothes while you wait?" She asked with a soft shrug.

"No," he tightened the towel around his waist and rubbed his shoulder awkwardly. "To be honest I thought you'd still be asleep right now," which explained his half naked appearance.

"Oh, Okay," Korra sighed, looking around timidly. She couldn't help but feel so nervous around him, they had been apart for four years and the last thing she wanted was her drunken behavior to be his newly formed impression of her.

Korra's stomach growled and she glanced at her clock to see it was around noon. "Do you wanna have a late breakfast or um..uh brunch?" She opened a near by cupboard and pulled out a box of pancake mix, "Believe it or not, I can actually cook a decent meal now with less risk of a fire."

Mako shook his head, raising a brow, he could see what she was trying to do, but couldn't bring himself to play along. "A brunch?"

She set the box on her counter top and sighed, "Mako I'm trying here," she walked up to him with her palms open and shoulders slumped as if she had officially given up.

"Just stop trying," he muttered, waving his hand submissively. She didn't need to make up for anything, he didn't need a favor in return for what he did. He honestly just wanted to forget what had happened and continue living their lives as they were, separately.

Mako turned to head back into her office but Korra strode in front of him, blocking his path with her hands firmly on her hips. Obviously she was in no position to be critiquing his behavior but she didn't understand why he was being so rude to her.

"Why is it so hard for you to let me back in? What is it that makes you so uncomfortable?" She asked, her face looking slightly annoyed.

"Because we've tried this before. We've tried this 'friend thing' and it didn't work." Mako replied.

"I'm just being cordial! I'm not asking for a relationship in return."

"Well, thank you for trying, but I'm not interested in being cordial with you." Mako stepped around her and headed back toward her room wishing his clothes were finished drying so he could leave.

All of Korra's frustrations began to bubble on the end of her tongue and now that she finally had Mako in front of her she wasn't going to let him slip away without getting them off her chest. This was a conversation they should have had years ago.

"You're not fooling me Mako! If you didn't want anything to do with me you wouldn't have taken me home, took care of me, walked my damn dog!" She grabbed his arm, squeezing his hard bicep and pulled him around to face her, "Stop acting like you don't care."

"I'm a police officer! You're an old friend! I wasn't going to let something happen to you when I could prevent it!" Mako tore his arm from her grasp and crossed his chest feeling a little too exposed under her piercing glare. Korra stepped closer to him, looking up at him as if his height wasn't playing a factor in how intimidating he tried to look.

"That's not what you said last night, you said you cared about me." She replied. They were so close she could smell the scented body wash on his skin and Korra enjoyed in more than she'd ever admit.

"Yes, I did," He looked down at her, his fiery glare matching her ice cold scowl. "and you laughed."

Korra paused, her expression slipping as she looked away doubtfully, "I was drunk..."

"That doesn't change what you said Korra. Being intoxicated only removes the filter that stops you from saying how you really feel."

"I'm telling you how I really feel right now!" She snapped, her voice rising a little higher than his. Mako was always like this with her, bringing up words she said when she was angry, or drunk in this case, to use as leverage even though she completely regretted them. It was always in his nature to remember the smaller details.

Mako scoffed, "Are you? Because what I remember is you laughing that I still knew where you lived, that I was still so familiar with you, because deep down you like that I haven't gotten over you."

"T-that's not true," Korra breathed, her expression growing more and more somber.

"Yes it is, But you're not holding that over me anymore, I'm not going to let you take advantage of it." Mako declared, his face slightly flustered and colored a light shade of red from how angry he. But mostly angered with himself, that even though Korra had moved on, he was still so attached.

"I'm not taking advantage of you!" Korra replied, her voice wavering slightly. "I didn't ask for you to take me home!"

"Yeah! But you did ask me to sex with you!" Mako replied with a confident expression that there was no way she could make up an excuse for that.

Korra rolled her eyes, inwardly kicking herself for her previous behavior. She didn't want to hear what he was saying mostly because he was right, she would have never asked that of him if she wasn't confident he'd do it.

"This week wasn't easy for me, I just wanted a break from it all!" Korra confessed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Trust me Korra, I know what that feels like," He snapped. Obviously referencing to their break up no doubt, but she wasn't going to allow him to think she wasn't broken by it either.

"So do I! Mako you're not the only one who was hurt."

"Yes, but obviously I'm the one still dealing with it!" He turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to fend off a headache.

"You seriously believe that?" Korra stammered.

"I don't want to have this conversation right now Korra" Mako sighed, his eyes reluctant to look at her face making her feel even more ignored.

Her eyes began to water and breath steadily becoming uneasy. She leaned her back against the wall, looking at the ceiling reconciling on their broken past. "Honestly, Asami was good at filling that gap, like a puzzle piece she fit almost perfectly, but there was always a little wiggle room, some gaps she couldn't mend."

She glanced over at him just to see if he was still listening, "And I couldn't help but wonder what could have been."

She pushed away from the wall and leaned closer to him sincerely. "Bolin will tell you how much I ask about you Mako, just because I can't stand not being in your life. We tried being friends, I wanted to do at least that, but slowly we just drifted apart."

Korra started to feel herself getting choked up as buried memories began to resurface. "When we graduated university, I took pictures with everyone and celebrated happy as ever, but deep down I was torn inside, because I couldn't celebrate with you. The person I spent _three_ out of those four years with and two years as angsty teenagers before that!" She coughed up a laugh remembering high school with him, nothing but bottled up emotions, hormones, and puppy love.

Mako clenched his jaw, wanting to erase those memories she was uncovering for him. He felt the same, watching from afar as Korra and Bolin took pictures and planned a celebratory dinner at Narook's. They use to always talk about their future together and taking such a monumental step without her felt bittersweet, like he accomplished a life long goal but lost something equally important in the process.

"And when you joined Republic City's police academy I knew you'd excel and when you graduated to a police officer I sat at home watching the ceremony wishing I could be there for you..."

Mako looked over at her watching as she bit her bottom lip as it began to shake. She looked up at him, her eyes softer than before as she walked over to him. "So maybe you're right, but maybe I just laughed if off to hide the fact that I'm not over you either. I was content knowing you still loved me, because I hoped that maybe if we ever crossed paths we could try again."

"Korra, you don't understand. I was in love with you, that's why I couldn't just be your friend, It felt wrong pretending to be okay with our break up. I knew I fucked up, and you had every right to end things after what happened. I still regret the way I acted back then, but pretending I was content seeing you with her, I couldn't do it."

Korra was single for the last year of university and it was during the end of their final semester that she and Asami became a couple. After that discovery Mako couldn't stay in her life anymore, it was too painful.

"You could have found someone else Mako. I've always wanted you to be happy! Whether that was with me or not!" Korra replied.

"That's just it! I never wanted anyone else but you!"

"Fuck it" Korra breathed. She pitched forward and kissed him, her hands gripping the sides of his face forcing their mouths together in an aggressive mixture of frustration and glee. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest relishing in their second kiss; rough and tender with less alcoholic after taste. Their mouths formed together perfectly, with a familiarity that ignited the moment they made contact with each other. She missed forming her hands around his firm jaw and lapping his lips with her tongue, feeling the warmth of his rough hands as they squeezed her waist. The small twinge of pain when he would bit her bottom lip, followed by an apologetic lick and nip of his lips. Korra felt like she was being restored of something she had been deprived of for a long time and she hoped he felt the same.

They broke away from each other gasping for air, Korra's hands gripping his shoulders for dear life. Her bright blue eyes were wide with shock and a longing to continue what she had started.

"You wanted me sober, I'm sober Mako."


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanted me sober, I'm sober Mako." She breathed.

He looked longingly into her eyes, a part of himself hesitant to break down a wall he's had up for so long. He was still angry with her and himself; still needing to release so much frustration and he realized in that very moment that Korra wanted that too. A fulfillment that ran deeper than their words ever could. To just, even for a moment say, "to hell with it all" and indulge in that inner desire they both still had. To be together, but for now without the formalities and labels, without the drama and conflicts.

Her gaze was focused yet wild, waiting for him to give her permission to continue bringing them both unrelated, unadulterated release.

That sounded absolutely amazing to him right now.

Mako captured her lips wanting to reignite the flame that burned just underneath his skin. The heat that began to build the moment their lips touched and he finally held her again. Korra was warm and a bit rough under his palms, always an athletic girl unafraid to get a few cuts and bruises. He loved how tough she was, that meant he could be rough with her. His fingers skimmed a few scars across her arms before curving around her waist and pulling her in close. His tongue slid easily along her bottom lip as their mouths mingled, finding their pace, matching a familiar rhythm. His fingers curved deeply into her back pressing her hard against him. Korra arched her back grazing her clothed nipples against his chest. They both shuttered at the feeling and silently craved more of it. More of the jitters, and goosebumps, the quickened beating of their hearts, and tenderness of skin.

Korra groaned into his mouth as she shoved him against the wall, uncaring if any portraits fell in the process. It had been years since she had Mako like this and her patience was running thin. Her heart was beating so fast, adrenaline spiking each agonizing second that ticked on. Her body was hot and begging to be touched, to be groped and slapped, hopefully bitten. Her teeth tore into his bottom lip desperately, pulling on his lip and sucking it into her mouth. Mako complied and opened his mouth wider for her tongue to freely invade. He released her waist and ran his fingers through the back of her hair, grabbing a handful of her short locks and tugging on them. She moaned again, clawing her hands down his chest, forming her palms to the dense shape of his muscles. Mako shuttered at the sound of her voice, just as lustful and needy as he remembered.

The blood began to rush to the junction between his legs causing the towel around his waist to suddenly feel too restricting. There was no need for romance or foreplay here, they needed relief and they needed it now. Sliding down the hallway, they haphazardly tried to find the door leading to her office and the bed they now desperately needed to get to. Mako flipped Korra around, pushing her back against the wall and taking his turn to lavish her. Their teeth clanking and lips smacking together as they roughly fought for dominance. His bare chest pressed against her body felt so hard and hot, Korra wanted more of it, all of him.

She reached behind her back for the handle and swung the door open, stumbling backward into the room. Mako grabbed her hips and picked her up, striding towards the bed and plopping her down with furious determination. He grabbed at the waist band of her sweats and ripped them down her legs in one fluid movement. He paused, a bit surprised when he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Korra blushed, "Hey I woke up this morning thinking I was home alone okay." She sat up and pulled him down by the back of his neck wanting to keep their lips from ever separating. It felt so good to kiss him again, Mako's bottom lip so deliciously plump. This felt like years of pent up frustration suddenly being released and replaced with lustful fulfillment, which was not a bad alternative.

His fingers curled under the elastic band of her sports bra and pulled it over her head. Her heavy breasts bounced against her chest as the elastic snapped up her torso before he tossed it over his shoulder. Mako only had a moment to take in how supple and round they were before Korra grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him again. He blindly grabbed her chest, rolling her breasts in his hands, squeezing her plump flesh. Korra moaned as he pinched her nipples and he smiled against her lips realizing her preferences didn't seem to have changed very much. He pinched her stiff brown peaks and tugged on them harder exciting a deeper groan.

"Ah!..Fuck.." She hissed, shivering under his palms. Mako forgot how vocal Korra was, that was one thing he actually never thought he missed until now. Her hands caressed down his chest and pulled the towel from around his waist. He was already so hard and warm to the touch as Korra wrapped her fingers around his shaft.

"Ahha," Mako moaned, his body shivering under her grasp. His knees buckled under his weight as her hand stroked him back and forth. Even after so many years she hadn't lost her touch and knew just how to please him. Her rough hands gripped the base of his cock and pumped forward, rimming his tip before stroking back down to his small tuff of hair at the base of his cock. He hissed between his teeth at the feeling of her index finger circling the tip, gently stimulating the slit, making him drip.

Mako leaned forward, laying her down on her back as he climbed onto the bed. After a few more strokes he pushed her hand away and parted her thighs. Korra watched Mako's face as he stared at her, seeming partly in shock of the moment, but she didn't want to slow down now. She took his hand and guided it between her legs. Mako looked up at her earnestly as if accepting her invitation.

He rubbed his thumb against her clit, massaging the sensitive bud in quick circles. Korra groaned, her head falling back against plush pillows as her hips pushed against his hand desperately, a hiss escaping through her teeth. After a few more seconds of letting his fingers explore he began to move down her body. Mako laid his lips against her neck first before venturing to her chest, then stomach stopping there to lift her legs over his shoulders. He bent forward and kissed her mound before running the entire length of his tongue across her outer lips and clit.

Korra gasped, her thighs clamping together on either sides of his head instinctively. She looked down between her legs, gaping at the buzzing sensation coursing through her limbs. Mako continued to lick and nip at her sex, parting her lips with each forceful stroke. There was this unbearable heat that seemed to grow the more he played with her, his textured tongue dragging against her skin, feathering her nerves. Korra was so tender and wet, but he needed her that way, slick and ready for him.

"Ahh! mm!" Korra moaned, grabbing the back of Mako's hair and pulling on it. He sucked her sensitive pearl in his mouth and began brushing his tongue back and forth against her clit. He groaned against her skin as he paused to lick between her lips and lap up her juices. His hands gripped the base of her thighs and parted them slightly, giving him more room to open her up wider and stimulate her entrance. His tongue, pointed at the tip, lathered her slit with up and downward strokes barely adding pressure to dip inside, just enough for her hips to buck in desperate attempt for more.

Korra shuttered uncontrollably, her hips twitching and writhing against his sinful kisses. Getting lost in the way she tasted and the forceful pleas spilling from her mouth Mako wanted more, his urge to please growing along with his own considerable length. He positioned his hand just underneath his chin and slid a single digit inside her.

"Fuck!" She cried, her legs shaking and hips continuing to thrush against his face. He began to penetrate his finger back and forth in sync with his mouth still licking and tasting her flesh slightly above. Feeling the warm, textured surface of her sex he instantly wanted that feeling enveloping his cock. The more he thought of the moment he would pierce her flesh with his own the more his blooming ache increased.

"Mako!" Korra gasped again, his index finger pressing against such sensitive nerves she was beginning to loose her words. She arched her back and cried out again, "P-Please...use me."

That's not what she meant to say, but those were the words she managed to spit out. Mako always liked to postpone this moment, for him he liked the feeling of being hard enough it ached. The build up and pressure before the want grew so overwhelming you have to relinquish all of it in one fell swoop. He liked the pleasure of being denied what he wanted, but right now she wanted to be his only source of pleasure.

"Mako!" She whined. "P-Please"

He heard her crying out for him and for a split second he didn't believe it was real. It was only something he dared not to dream about, and whenever he did he woke up disappointed and sexually frustrated. He dreamed of having Korra beneath him again, perhaps even other domestic things, but he always pushed those thoughts aside. The one sure fire thing that let him know he wasn't dreaming was the billowing ache between his legs.

His skin was red and flesh hard, the tip of his member dripping down the shaft. He couldn't stall any longer. He needed her now, just as she needed him.

Mako pulled away, wiping his mouth as he climbed over her once more. He positioned himself between her legs, his arms flanking the sides of her head.

"Wait," Korra commented, placing her hand on his chest as he lowered himself closer to her.

Mako looked at her questionably, "Oh" he sighed, noticing her subtle glances as his bare member. He reached over to the nightstand by the bed and picked up his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out a condom.

Korra gently laughed, knowing damn well prissy Officer Mako wasn't out getting laid. "How long has that been melting in your wallet?"

Mako ripped open the wrapper, "Actually I change them out every few months."

Korra smirked as she felt him draw closer to her, her eyes closed as she rested into the bed cushion. Huh, so Mako did have flings here and there, maybe she misjudged him too critically.

"Yeah but I bet when you were with them you were thinking about m-" Korra gasped as she felt him brush the tip of his cock against her entrance. She looked down between her legs and watched as he held the base of his cock and continued to press between her lips.

"Ah! Haa!" She started to rock her hips against him, her hands gripping the sheets anxiously. Her legs trembled whenever his bulbous tip rubbed against her clit, parting her lips and adding just a small amount of pressure little by little.

Her brows furrowed, "Mako..please just.."

He pitched forward, driving his cock deep inside her, resulting in them moaning in unison. Korra belted, arching her back as her voice echoed off the walls. "Ahh!" She sucked in a harsh breath and moaned again, this time her voice drawing out the sound as if relieving some deeply found satisfaction. She settled back into the cushion, her hips adjusting to the angle of his downward thrusts. Her eyes were shut and teeth slightly clenched as she breathed deeply. Her almond colored skin blushing a peachy red.

Mako looked down at her slightly amused as he continued to thrust, "Been a long time?" He asked.

Korra panted for a moment, catching her breath as she opened her eyes again. "Not entirely," She moaned again as his pace quicken, still only gliding inside to about half his length.

Her last sexual partner obviously didn't have a penis, although they did play with toys. Admittedly, it felt very different than the real thing, not having such a dominant part being penetration. This was not necessarily better, but very different and Korra needed the change in sensations.

"But then again, you're not a toy," She added, earning a curious look from Mako.

Even if he didn't quite understand, Korra knew the difference. Mako was so thick and warm, his hardened length stretched out her inner walls but not in an uncomfortable way like silicone that jabs but more than forms to the body naturally. He definitely filled her out much more now then when they were teens. Korra instinctively spread her legs thinking that would ease the feeling of how well he filled her out.

Mako picked up his pace, snapping his hips back and forth as he drove himself deeper with each thrust. Korra felt different to him as well, but in the most perfect way possible. At cliche as that sounded to him they were like a puzzle she mentioned before, two pieces that were designed to go together, in may different ways.

"Mako" Korra moaned, her finger nails reaching up and digging into his shoulders. He looked down to see her gazing up at him, her eyes lidded and almost jaded, like she was slightly overwhelmed. She didn't move much, almost as if she was afraid to, still needing to adjust. She threaded her hands into his hair and brought him down to her lips again.

Mako was surprised by how hot Korra's skin was, beads of sweat already forming on her brow. "Mmm" She cooed against his mouth, her nails digging into his shoulders. He kept his pace, feeling her out and waiting for her to adjust to the feeling of him. After a few moments longer Korra open her eyes and exhaled deeply, her eyes sharp and piercing. Her hands traveled up Mako's shoulders and into his hair, her fingers threading through the strands.

"Faster..." She breathed.

Mako eagerly complied, griping one hand on her leg and forcing it down against the bed as he began to thrust faster. His strides were long and drawn out, pulling out to the tip before driving back inside. Her slick walls coating his length, making it easier to penetrate. Korra moaned loudly, her hands clawing and tugging on his hair brutally. She couldn't quite pin point what was so different about him another than just how he felt. The way he caressed her was different, paying such close attention to her and what she needed. The motion of his hips was wild and yet intentional, she couldn't decide if he knew her well enough to please or he simply gained more experience since they separated.

Mako thrusted and hit a sensitive spot within her that made her nerves pop and body shiver.

"Fuck!" She cried, "yes!" Korra wrapped her arms around his chest, using his back as a new place for her nails to scar. He released her leg and grabbed the sheets above her head, using it as leverage. Mako could feel the rapid pace of her heart beating in sync with his as she hugged him close. Her head falling back against the pillows as she moaned and gasped as if she couldn't catch her breath. The afternoon light was hitting her face in an ironically angelic way.

Seemingly in a daze, Mako's eyes never left Korra's face as his hips formed their bodies together. He watched her beneath him bouncing and writhing against the sheets and as she clutched to him for dear life he felt so overwhelmed. He let out a moan as Korra began to move her hips as well, adding to the momentum and friction. Mako blinked, tilting his head up toward the ceiling as his jaw went slack. "Ah-haa" This felt so good..no this felt amazing.

The slight circular motion of her hips added a completely different sensation that set his nerves on fire. He felt like all of this was just a dream or a distant memory. Like the times where they would wake up late on a Sunday afternoon, free from work and other obligations. He'd feel Korra roll over and slide her hand around his chest and hug him close. Her soft lips on his neck kissing him awake.

Then he'd roll over and kiss her, his hand caressing her hip before slipping under her shirt. Soon after, they'd be discarding their pajama's and enjoying a morning of lazy but passionate sex. Then he'd look down, just as he was now, and see that look on her face. That look of inordinate bliss, that mixture of surrender and hunger, being overwhelmed but not too the point of wanting to stop. Allowing him to take her to another state of mind even if only for the moment she mutters how close she was to reaching a blissful climax.

Her aqua-blue eyes lidded and focused on nothing but him and the motions of their forms dancing together. Mako moaned loudly as that memory slipped from his mind and Korra was still there, that this was real.

Almost as if they were truly synced in both body and mind Korra reached up and cupped his cheek, her fingers lightly tugging his skin as their bodies jerked about. "I'm hear Mako, I'm right here" She breathed.

"ahh" Mako moaned, turning his head to kiss Korra's palm. Those few words jolted his body into overdrive and all the blood seemed to rush towards his lower body, making him feel slightly lightheaded. He was close, so close to finishing but he needed to get her there too. He sat up and parted her legs wider, taking her right leg and lifting it up so that her ankle rested on his shoulder.

He then brought his hand down to her clit and began rubbing in fast circles, keeping in time with his thrusts.

"Oh fuck!" Korra screamed, Her hands reached up and tore into the pillow under her head as if to keep her anchored to something. Her toes curled and back arched, "Just like that!"

Her brows furrowed and teeth clenched as she sucked in a harsh breath. He was familiar with that face enough to know she was reaching her end.

"Come on," Mako panted, "Come on Korra," He continued to finger her clit watching as she shivered and writhed beneath him. He felt his seed begin to build at the base of his cock and tried to hold it back as long as he could.

"Korra.." He sighed a breathy moan, his body aching for release but more so to make her find hers. "Come on..."

Korra gasped, her hand reaching to grip his thigh, "Mako! I'm gonna cum!"

"yes! ah!..cum for me" He fell forward on all fours, trapping Korra's leg between both of their chests, her knee bent over his shoulder providing them a new angle that pushed Korra into a blissful decent. "Cum for me Korra!"

"fuck!" Korra screamed as she felt her muscles contract around his shaft, the coil wound tight in her abdomen unwinding with each jagged thrust. "I-I'm coming Mako! I'm-" Her voiced fizzled out into a groan as her mind when blank.

Mako buried his face into the crook of Korra's neck as he finally crashed along side her. "Korra", His seed spilled from him seemingly draining his energy along with it. He rode out his orgasm, knowing Korra liked when he kept thrusting during hers and enjoyed the sensation of her walls tightening and releasing around him member. He waited until he felt her relax to stop thrusting, his thighs and lower back grateful for the rest, although he had a great more endurance then when they were in college.

They both panted together, out of breath and covered in sweat, which was unfortunate considering they both showered around an hour ago. Mako rested his head on Korra's shoulder as she lightly rubbed the back of his head, probably a little sympathetic she was pulling on his hair so hard. Collecting themselves and the remnant of energy they had left, Mako rolled over and fell against the bed beside her. Korra straightened out her bent leg and felt a slight pop as it rested against the cushion.

They both gazed up at the ceiling still breathing heavy but for the most part back to Earth and reality. There was an air of disbelief that threaded an unnerving tension between them. Korra got the feeling he thought the same she. Did that really happen? Did their heated argument just turn into angry sex? Did they even come to a resolution?

Partly, Korra did feel resolved, and she needed to let him to know that. After a few more minutes of silence she spoke up.

"I'm sorry Mako, that I ever made you feel that way." She looked over at him earnestly, "That our relationship wasn't meaningful ...that I could just...move on so easily."

Mako nodded, "It's okay," If felt good to get that off of his chest, to finally let her know how he felt in that regard. Where they completely in the clear? Absolutely not, but for now Mako decided to be in the moment.

Korra moved a bit closer to him, her eyes gazing at his lips subtly before looking deep into his eyes. "I mean it" She whispered. "It wasn't that simple for me." Korra's eyes were glistening as she looked at him earnestly. He knew she was being sincere, and he appreciated that.

"I know you do." Mako leaned forward, his eyes set on her lips as well.

Their noses brushed together and before they could move toward a kiss the 'DING' from her dryer sounded, signaling his clothes were finished. They quickly pulled away from each other, feeling strangely awkward. As if that small interaction was somehow more intimate than having sex.

Mako quickly sat up and after a brief pause to pull off the latex dangling between his legs, he hoped out of the bed. "I should uh... I should go." He discarded the condom, grabbed his things and headed towards the door.

"I'll um, I'll see you around."

What does she say now? "See you later?...Let's hang out again?" She pondered if asking him to stay was too forward. Usually the person you fuck doesn't just up and leave but in this situation it might be more awkward if he stayed. Her lips trembled as those words couldn't find their way out her mouth. Maybe it was best to just let this be?

"Yeah, okay, See you around." Korra finally spoke.

She clutched the blanket to her chest and listened to his foot steps as he passed by her office and left out the front door. From outside she heard the start of his car engine and soon he was gone again. For some reason she suddenly felt empty, like their moment together was far too fleeting. Korra pondered if that was such a good idea in the first place.

"urgh!" She groaned, falling back against her pillows in frustration. She couldn't even blame being drunk this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra pulled into a parking spot and turned her car off. Her fingers tightly clutched the steering wheel as she gathered up the courage to go inside. Taking a deep breath she looked at the bar from two nights before and her stomach churned at just the memory.

She looked into her rear view mirror determined, "just get out of the car" She told herself although her fingers remained latched onto the steering wheel.

She looked ahead and with a defeated huff she let go of the wheel and grabbed her keys.

Braving the judgement she will soon face she hopped out of her car and walked inside, ignoring the snickers from the club security guards who obviously recognized her. Inside she sat down in her usual seat at the bar and looked up to see an unwelcome glare from Tahno's employee Caleb.

She cringed, her face twisting in regret and embarrassment. "I'm sorry for the other night...It's been a tough week for me," She looked down and fiddled with her wallet awkwardly. If he didn't want to serve her, or asked her to leave she'd understand, although she hoped it didn't have to come to that.

Caleb pondered for a moment before letting out a pity sigh. He walked over to her while cleaning out a tall glass cup, "I know, we all heard what happened."

Korra only shrugged still feeling that slight sting that always prickled under her skin whenever someone mentioned her break up with Asami. She glanced around the bar thankful it was much quieter tonight and the guests were all sipping mimosa's and cocktails waiting for open mic to start. A causal night out where she wasn't sulking or getting shit faced was just what she needed.

"What can I get for you?" Caleb asked gaining Korra's attention.

"A Ginger Ale," A voiced interrupted. Korra turned to see Tahno walking behind the bar counter, "And she's lucky to be getting that."

Korra smirked, "Nice to see you too."

Tahno told Caleb he could go on his break and switched positions as bartender until he returned. Tying an apron around his hips he eyed Korra skeptically. "Are you back for another night of disturbing the peace?"

"Hey! I'm not nearly as bad as other drunk assholes I've seen get kicked out of this place." Korra crossed her arms over her chest, a tad annoyed people keep bringing up her blunder.

Tahno chuckled, "I'm only giving you a hard time Korra. But I am cutting you off."

Korra raised her hands innocently, "That's fine, I'm only here to enjoy some poetry and chill vibes. No alcohol needed...So I'll have a _virgin_ mint julep please". She extended her credit card for the tab with a wide cheesy grin on her face.

He held up his palm rejecting her money, "On the house."

Tahno turned around and began preparing her drink as Korra titled her head questioningly. "Why the free drinks?"

He glanced over his shoulder smugly, "Because I feel sorry for you,"

"Fuck off."

He chuckled again.

Korra slid her card back into her wallet and sat patiently waiting for him to finish. She glanced around the venue looking upon unfamiliar faces, which was a good thing. The more she surrounded herself with new people the less likely her untimely past would be brought up. Plus it was nice to go out and do something casual like this. She secretly thanked Tahno for having themed nights like these where she wasn't surrounded by sweaty bodies and deafening music.

There was an underlying anxiousness Korra tried to play off as she did come here with an anterior motive. She knew Tahno would be working tonight and he was partly the reason she came.

"Here you go." Tahno voiced, placing Korra's neon green drink in front of her. It was topped with a sprig of mint leaves and a few extra cherries, just how she liked it.

"Thanks" Korra replied with a small smile. She took a quick drink and sighed gratefully as the soothing liquid glided down her throat. It was abnormally drier than usual, or was she just nervous? It was just one simple question she needed to ask him. What's the worse response she could get? Probably the only she didn't want to hear.

Gathering her wit she looked over at Tahno as he cleaned out more cups. "Can I ask you something?" Korra whispered.

"About what?"

"Getting straight to the point here, have you ever been..." She leaned in closer to him and whispered, " _Friends with benefits?_ "

Tahno's brows shot up in surprise as he acted dramatically shocked, "You're asking me this like our time in college meant nothing."

Korra rolled her eyes, "A '7 minutes in heaven' hand job is not the same thing."

He threw down his hand towel angrily, "To me it was!"

Korra slapped his arm hard enough for him to flinch. "Come on I'm being serious."

He leaned against the counter and laughed, his long bangs draping over his eye. "Why do you ask?"

Korra looked away and shrugged, "I-I just wanted to know..In case I wanted to try."

Tahno huffed at how transparent that reply was, "You're not fooling anyone Korra-wait...You're not thinking of hooking up with Mako are you?"

Korra's cheeks burned, "What?! Why would you assume it would be Mako?"

"Because my bouncers told me he took you home the other night." He leaned his elbows on the counter top with a smug look, "But Mako's not the type to take advantage of you, so if something hasn't happened between you two. You should keep it that way."

"Yeah, I know that." Korra took a long sip of her drink, avoiding Tahno's gaze.

"Oh my god. You already _did_ didn't you!" Tahno genuinely laughed this time, shaking his head in disbelief. He pushed off the counter and crossed his arms, looking almost inspired. "Damn, I give Mako too much credit."

" _No_ we didn't!" Korra exclaimed, her face flushed. Tahno paused giving her a "don't bullshit shit me" look.

Korra huffed, "OK! Well it wasn't the night I was drunk! It was the morning after, I was sober and-" She was stammering now but couldn't stop from trying to explain herself. Tahno just watched her seemingly very amused.

"..I don't know... _It just happened_." Korra shrugged. She looked at her drink to see she gulped it down in three long sips and secretly wished for another one so that she could occupy her mouth with something other than blabbering.

"That's how it always starts, Korra thats not a good look." Tahno replied. This time he seemed more seriously concerned.

"People hook up with their exes all the time." Korra replied.

Tahno took her cup and refiled her Mint Julep with the left over from the first batch. "That's not what I mean."

He placed the cup in front of her and sighed, "It's not good for either of you. Friends with benefits are fine if you were _just friends_. Hooking up with an ex is just going to lead to emotions and drama-"

"So you _are_ speaking from experience." Korra added.

"Yes, I am so take my word for it and besides that, you're really comfortable playing Mako as a rebound?"

"No! I don't want it to seem like I'm using him! That's why I wanted your advice." Korra seemed genuinely stressed about this, which lead Tahno to think she put a lot of time into conjuring this up.

"Tell me something Korra, why do you want this?" Tahno asked.

Korra laced her fingers together and released an infatuated sigh, "Because it felt _so good-_ "

"Okay that's too much information!" Tahno reeled back sucking a harsh breath threw his teeth.

"No, _that's_ not what I mean!" Korra grabbed his arm before he completely ran away. "I meant us, like being together just felt right. It was like old times but different...I know Mako thinks we could never be what we were before but, if I could replicate that feeling again," Korra paused, "I'm not making any sense."

"No, you are." He breathed, remembering when he was in the exact same spot Korra is now. "And for the first time, you truly forgot about Asami..."

Korra looked up at him as if he was reading her mind, "Yes, it didn't hurt anymore..." that ache in her chest...

She rolled her eyes, groaning in defeat. "But that's terrible!"

"I see the dilemma," Tahno replied.

"Tell me what to do" She whined. Tahno looked at Korra's doe-eyed expression and finally caved.

"Ok, assuming prissy boy goes along with this, you both have to be open and transparent, let him know he's helping you get over your break up."

"But that's just going to sound like I'm using him."

"Well, you are, but so is Mako. Trust me he's getting something out of this too. That's how it works."

"Some therapy..." Korra muttered.

"Just lay down some ground rules, boundaries are key here and don't get caught up in-" Tahno's gaze flickered to something behind Korra's head then quickly back to her. He tried to continue his sentence as if never interrupted. "In your feelings..."

Korra turned around, noticing his pause and saw Asami sliding into a booth with her father and _General Iroh_ of all people. She watched as her ex took a seat beside the General, a pretty smile on her face, and red dress hugging her body. As Asami placed her hand delicately on Iroh's arm Korra quickly turned back around, her face twisted in anger. The ache in her chest feeling as if it'd been stabbed.

"Korra I know that face." Tahno said.

She silently pulled out money for her drink, even though Tahno already said she didn't have to pay. Her brows were flat in a hard line and jaw clenched tight as she slapped the dollar bills onto the counter.

"I know what that looks like but think about it..."

Korra completely ignored him, so full of anger she couldn't even hear him anymore, her ears were ringing. Her skin felt blazing hot now, her eyes shaking as she held back tears.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Tahno snapped, as she hopped down from the counter and stormed away.

The next morning Korra had the day off from work and spent most of her time doing chores and other mundane tasks in her office. She deliberately kept herself busy in an attempt to avoid what she saw last night. It most likely wasn't a date considering Asami's father was there with them. Even if it was a date, that wasn't the factor that made her the most upset. She remembered what Tahno said and even though she could be impulsive at times, she had a plan. She needed to be strategic when it came to Mako.

Korra opened her washer and picked up a handful of wet clothes to toss into the dryer. As she dropped in a few pieces she noticed something small and plastic in the dryer barrel. Pulling it out she found that it was Mako's I.D card that must have fallen out of his pocket pant when he washed his clothes.

"Perfect." She smiled.

* * *

"Hey! ah. .whenever you get the chance call me back. I uh-I know this might sound like a weird call but, it's important." Mako hung up the phone and set the thin device down on his desk. He didn't know whether or not this was the smartest decision but, he called Asami. Thankfully she didn't answer and he left a message because honestly he didn't know how to go about the conversation.

 _"Hey, I ran into our Ex a few nights ago and she was drunk off her ass and we had amazing sex the next morning. Nice chatting though."_ He rubbed his neck uneasily at the thought. An awkward conversation it'd definitely be.

He picked up the stacks of reports Bei Fong wanted him to analyze and stuck them neatly inside a manilla folder. He didn't know why he was getting involved but he couldn't get Korra out of his head. He thought maybe talking to Asami would calm his nerves, clear his thoughts, and she might even explain their break up.

Mako knocked on Bei Fong's door before walking inside her office, "I got those reports for you." She only nodded as he placed them on her desk.

"Take your lunch kid, I'm not paying you for over time." She ordered as he walked out her front door. Mako strolled back into his office and paused when he saw Korra standing in front of his desk.

She turned looking a little timid, "Hey," She voiced. Mako hesitated to answer, leaving an awkward gap of silence. He wasn't expecting to see her so soon. Korra looked down at the card fidgeting in her hands and remembered her excuse for dropping by.

"You left this at my house. I just wanted to return it." She held up her hand showing him his I.D card.

Mako pulled out his wallet to see it was indeed missing, he hadn't even noticed, "I must of stuck it in my pocket at the bar..thanks"

He walked into the room and took the card from her, the tips of their fingers barely touching as if he was afraid to get too close.

"No problem," Korra replied.

There was another long, awkward pause as Mako rounded his desk and sat down. Korra remained standing mostly because Mako didn't offer for her to sit down as well. Which made her feel even more like he didn't want her there.

"I thought I'd wait a few days before airing things out..." Korra began. She couldn't fight this feeling of her chest twisting up, to be honest it was really unsettling. Mako didn't seem phased at all, but then again, he was always that type.

"Maybe that wasn't enough time..." Mako replied, his jew clenched tightly.

"You don't think we should talk?"

"What is there to talk about exactly..."

Korra blinked, slightly caught off guard, "We..I mean..."

"We had sex," He shrugged, "It happens."

Korra swallowed the brunt reply she wanted to say and tried another approach, "Given our current situation, and past relationship I just wanted to know where we stood now."

"To be completely honest I don't know, but that wasn't me agreeing to be in a relationship with you."

"I know," Korra replied, looking away. "Emotions were high, it was a..weird 24 hours..."

Korra suddenly felt like this was a bad idea, or maybe just the wrong place and time. The more she spoke, the deeper the hole she was digging herself into. Mako would never agree to be friends with benefits, that was a hopped up hormonal fantasy on her part.

"So then, what do you want Korra?"

She clutched her hands into fists by her side, "I just want to know what you want, because I don't believe that you want me to go away. Relationship or not, we didn't have to do what we did."

"I'm just sorting things out first. I know how I felt before, during, and after. And as of right now I don't know which is right."

"Why does one have to be right? Why can't we just take things one step at a time?"

"Because that sounds a lot like something people do when they want a relationship." Mako replied, looking up at her knowing very well he had already expressed he wasn't going down that road again.

"Then lets not make it a relationship" Korra replied. She sat down and crossed her arms confidently.

Mako titled his head, not entirely following what she was proposing. "What?"

 _Shit. This was it_ , She thought, no turning back now. "L-lets not make it a relationship..." She repeated. "Lets just...have sex, like you said..it happens. We could...let it happen."

Korra looked up at him swallowing her slight embarrassment, the worse was over now she supposed. Mako remained silent looking slightly dumbfounded. "What?" He repeated this type fully understanding what she meant.

He started to get up from his desk shaking his head irritably, "Korra..."

"Just consider it." She said. She didn't want to stand up just yet even though he was about to usher her out.

"Consider what? Fucking around like-like a bunch of hormonal teenagers?" Mako walked past her to his door and opened it. Something about that felt wrong to him. Maybe it was his pride, or maybe it was that he had too much respect for Korra to belittle her that way. To belittle what they use to have.

Korra stood and reluctantly began walking toward the door, "Well when you say it like that it sounds bad. We can make it whatever we want it to be,"

"Korra I've officially wasted 15 minutes of my lunch, thank you for returning my I.D. now" He tilted his heard toward the hallway.

"Mako, it's not like that if it's consensual, if there are ground rules...If it's something we both want." He looked at her with a raised brow, was she really trying to pitch this to him right now?

"I just," Korra swallowed again, her throat running dry. "Nevermind, I clearly shouldn't have come here. What happened between us obviously wasn't reciprocated the same way."

As she passed him he grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. Korra looked up at his face and saw some vulnerability in his eyes.

"It was," He replied, probably more than she realized, more than he was willing to reveal, but it meant something to him. He felt those buried feelings rising too and if they continued he'd have to find a way to separate his feelings from the act. Up until now they went hand in hand, sex just for sex with someone he genuinely cared about wasn't something he was used to doing. He didn't know if it was something he had the capability of doing.

"which is why this is tough to swallow"

"I know it's a weird thing to ask, but I'd rather have something with you than nothing. I can't go back to trying to ignore you anymore."

Mako couldn't remember the last time Korra was this transparent with him, the least he could do was hear her out.

"Let me think about it." He replied.

Korra sighed shaking her head a bit relieved, that was a compromise she could live with.

"Talk to you later then," She said.

He let her go and she continued out of his office leaving him to ponder her proposal for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra walked down the marble floored hallway with an upbeat pep in her step. For some reason she woke up today in an optimistic mood. Her tiresome work day was coming to an end and she felt good, productive, finally back to her old self.

Pushing open two heavy double doors she entered the show room of the Water Tribe cultural center. It was a museum and exhibition of ancient artifacts curated from all over the world. Korra, being the chiefs daughter and assistant archaeologist, offered knowledgeable insight on findings as well as representation of her culture.

She saw Tenzin entering from the other side and ran over to him gleefully.

"Tenzin!" She exclaimed.

"How have you been Korra?" Tenzin asked, embracing her with a warm hug.

"Great! I...I'm feeling a lot better" She sighed.

Tenzin raised a brow, "I'm glad, I've been hearing you haven't been acting as yourself recently."

Korra paused, looking worried. "Oh you heard." She rubbed her arm shyly, "Tenzin...don't tell my parents"

She looked very embarrassed and uncomfortable with how she'd been behaving. The last thing she needed was her parents finding out about it. The Water Tribe was many great things but also very traditional, they gave her the freedom to leave home but still expected she acted her very best, "Least not to forget her roots".

"I won't," They began to walk through the room, side by side. "I understand your recent relationship wasn't easy...and many people cope in different ways."

"Yeah" Korra sighed, she thought about the little proposal she spoke to Mako about and blushed. " _Many different ways_...But I am getting better I swear."

"I know," He stroked his long bread, still in thought. "but I still want you to come by, I am always someone you can confide to and I know the kids miss you."

"Thank you and I will, I promise. I miss them too." Korra smiled.

A tour group walked into the room promptly ending their brief conversation. They both stood up straight needing to look presentable.

"What a wonderful surprise! Master Tenzin of the air nomads and Korra, the water tribe chiefs daughter!" The tour guide announced.

"Welcome everyone." Tenzin greeted calmly.

"Welcome, I hope you are all enjoying your stay and learning much about our culture." Korra smiled.

She stood close to Tenzin as the tour group snapped pictures and asked questions. Her 'popularity' was always something she had a hard grasp of when she moved to Republic City. Back home being the chiefs daughter didn't make her a celebrity, but in Republic City she spent her early years with White Lotus guards.

They began asking Tenzin questions, mostly curious to ask him about his cultural traditions, religion, why he wore robes and shaved his head in this day and age. If his tattoo's hurt, do air nomads really live so high up in mountains, all questions she'd heard before.

"Why are you called the water tribe?" A women with short brown hair and rectangular glasses asked.

"Well, the history of my tribe dates back thousands of years. They were sea dwelling people, settling along coast lines and rivers. Later adapted to climate change and now in the North and South where everything is snow and ice. Water Tribe just sort of stuck, Similar to Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Air Nomad...they all originate from tribes living in those respective areas."

"Well said," Tenzin added, "And as ancient as these cultures are...our people have mingled and exchanged goods throughout history. The Air Nomad's and Water Tribe have been allies for many centuries."

Korra smiled at that, Tenzin knew her since she was a child and she really did look to him as a second father. If he didn't already live in Republic City there would be no way her parents would have agreed to let her leave.

Korra looked down and saw some children who looked rather bored of learning about the strict facts and ridge history. She smiled and knelt down beside them,

"Legends also say that the water tribe watched as the moon pushed and pulled the tide and learned how to do it themselves...The moon spirt was a great friend of ours." As the children cooed in excitement Korra giggled, "But, that is just folktales... I think water bending is a skill no one has practiced in a _very long_ time."

She stood up and glanced over at Tenzin deviously, "Unlike _air bending_..."

The kids quickly crowded around Tenzin demanding he demonstrate earning another laugh from Korra and several parents who fended them off. Tenzin glanced at Korra with a playful but stern look as he apologized to the children. He always gave the best excuses when Korra made this joke, this time being that air bending in the museum "wasn't allowed".

Unbeknownst to Korra, Mako entered the museum behind the group of tourists and stood watching as they bombarded them with more questions and photos.

A little girl tugged on Korra's sleeve earning her attention, "Are you like a princess!?"

"Oh" Korra blushed, "Well...technically no, a chief _is_ like the king of a tribe but we don't really have a hierarchy similar to the complexities of say, The Fire Nation who..." Korra paused seeing the little girls face twist into an expression that showed she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes, I'm a princess." Korra shrugged with a passive laugh.

Mako chuckled and slightly shook his head.

The little girl waved goodbye, telling her mom how excited she was to have met a real life princess. Korra only shrugged with a warm smile on her face.

As the tour group passed into the next room Mako was revealed to be waiting in the background. Korra paused, a bit surprised to see him. They stood staring at one another for a few moments until Tenzin cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Master Tenzin," Mako greeted, quickly bowing his head.

"Officer Mako," Tenzin replied, he looked to Korra and said he would be leaving. She hugged him again, noticing the slight question on his face.

"I'll see you soon." Korra said, with an underlying _I'll explain everything later._

**-O-**

Korra and Mako walked into her office, the water tribe "princess" feeling slightly awkward but grateful he was there.

As she rounded the corner of her desk Mako stuffed his hands into his pockets, a common gesture he did to hide his nerves.

"I wasn't sure if seeing you here was the best" He began.

Korra began gathering her things, "I'm actually heading out for the night."

She tucked some folders into her purse and began tidying her desk.

"Oh well then you're probably tired from working...I can come by another time"

Korra noticed Mako seemed genuinely nervous, obviously what he came to talk about warranted the embarrassment.

She then realized sex was definitely a NSFW topic and they should probably go somewhere else to discuss her proposition.

"I was going to get something to eat, do you want to come along?" She pulled the long strap of her bag over her head, grabbed her keys and headed to the door.

Mako shrugged his shoulders, "Umm, maybe that's not-"

Korra smiled, finding it kind of funny how stiff Mako was, and that was saying a lot when describing him.

"Mako it's just food."

He paused for a moment still deliberating, which earned a small laugh from her.

It didn't have to be a date like she said, it could be what ever they wanted to make of it. Plus, she didn't want it to feel like a secret negotiation, they weren't doing anything shady.

He nodded, "Ok, sure."

They walked out of her office and Mako watched a bit awkwardly as Korra shut and locked her door. Again, being around her was still foreign to him. He could tell she noticed how stiff he was acting but he couldn't help but keep this wall up.

"Oh I almost forgot! I have to show you something first!" Korra smiled excitingly.

Mako looked at her as if they should probably get going or risk being seen together. Again almost as if what they were doing was illegal.

Korra rolled her eyes, "It'll only take a second come on!"

They walked into a back room that was freezing cold covered in metal table tops and hardware. Korra walked up to a table and switched on a light. Sitting on a cloth surrounded by tools and debris was a small gold object with red flakes of paint.

"Look, it was found frozen in a cave off the southern coast. I spent all day chipping away at the dirt and ice around it."

"It looks from the Fire Nation." Mako said, now instantly invested.

"It is! It's apparently centuries old! It's a head peace the crowned prince would wear. They would put their hair in a bun, slip the jewelry over the top of it, then stick a thin golden rod through that little hole to keep it in place!"

Mako could feel the excitement radiating from Korra's voice.

"As soon as they brought it in I instantly thought of you! You had to see it!" Korra smiled, never taking her eyes off of the artifact.

"Really?" Mako replied looking up at her earnestly.

"Of course," Korra shrugged blushing a little, "I know how much it means to you."

Mako and his brother Bolin being born and raised in Republic City never got the chance to meet and explore their fire or earth cultures. Their parents were wrongfully killed when they were children leaving them to not only fend for themselves, but have limited knowledge about their ancestry.

Planning a trip to the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom was something they talked about doing together. Obviously plans went awry before they ever got the chance.

"Thank you Korra." Mako said.

Korra shrugged looking away bashfully, "Don't mention it"

**-O-**

They had settled on eating at Narook's for dinner and ordering the one meal they survived on all through college. Mostly because it was filling, cheap, and reminded Korra the most of home.

"My father would kill me if he saw me doing this!"

"You say that every time we eat this." Mako chuckled.

"Well Mako as my family would say, you don't mess with tradition." Korra smiled. "But in this case, it's so good!"

Korra held up her bowl as Mako shook flaming chili pepper flakes onto her green noodles.

"A new take on a traditional recipe." Mako commented.

"Yeah, the fire and water work well together" Korra added. She stirred her noodles pondering that phrase.

Sliding into the booth late at night to pig out on Water Tribe grub instantly brought back great memories for the both of them.

Mako found himself finally starting to relax and the wall beginning to break down.

"Bolin was so drunk!" Korra laughed.

"You can't get drunk off of noodles" Mako replied.

"Oh the way he was playing that night he was drunk off of something" Korra smirked, she slurped up the last of her food then titled the bowl between her lips to drink the soup.

"How's Bolin by the way? Last I talked to him he and Opal were in Zaofu." She licked her lips then grabbed a napkin to dab her chin.

"Yes, he's still there, visiting her family..then he might tour the Earth Kingdom with them."

Korra's eyes lit up, "You didn't want to go with him?"

"It was bad timing job wise and I've been saving for my own trip. I want everything to be right." Mako replied. He picked up his chop sticks and stirred his soup in silence.

Korra sighed, "Yeah that sounds like you..."

He purposely left out the detail of her being along side him as they used to fantasize about and she wondered if that's also another reason why he didn't go with Bolin and Opal. It would definitely make him feel like the third wheel.

They finished their food and headed out of the restaurant into chilly night air and orange street lights.

Korra looked over her shoulder at Mako unlocking his car beside hers. "So I'll meet you at my house?"

"For what?" He looked up surprised.

"I'm assuming you didn't come to my job to talk about Bolin and reminisce over some noodles?" Korra smirked. She got in her car and turned on the ignition.

"Oh" Mako's face dropped. He completely forgot about the conversation they were supposed to be having. Instantly the nerves set in his stomach again.

"Yeah, meet you there."

He got into his car and followed her out of the parking lot. During the drive back to her house he repeated what he would say when they arrived. Of course Korra was needing an answer for her little proposal from the other day and he had one for her.

Korra opened her front door to Naga leaping off of the couch and running to her side.

"Hey girl!"

As soon as her dog saw Mako enter the home she immediately ignored Korra's petting and went to jump up at Mako instead.

"Traitor." Korra scoffed.

She took off her shoes at the door and turned on the lights to her living room. She sat down on a floor pillow by her coffee table and Mako sat at one across from her. Naga laid beside him happily wagging her tail as he settled down.

"So, have you decided anything yet?" Korra asked, removing her jacket causally.

"Yeah, I um." He wasn't expecting Korra to flat out ask him this but figured there was no point in easing into the conversation. "I...I want to try this out."

Korra's stomach jumped, "Really?"

"Yes." Mako replied, looking very matter of fact.

"O-Okay good start" Korra remembered what Tahno had said, that Mako would be getting something out of this.

"Can I ask what made up your mind?"

"I agree with you, I don't think I can continue living apart anymore. I can't be your friend and a relationship is complicated...this seems like a middle ground I can settle on."

"That makes sense." Korra replied, half expecting him to say something else. Something cheesy like underneath all that bruiting was a man that still loved her. That he actually had feelings other than sexual. She realized Tahno's hasty advice needed to be taken into account. _Don't get too emotional._

"And I am fully aware I am Asami's rebound."

"That's not what I want." Korra slumped.

"It's okay, I called Asami and-"

"You called Asami!" Korra exclaimed, "W-Why?! Did you really need some collateral baggage?"

Mako rolled his eyes, ignoring Korra's fit of rage. He knew her well enough to be prepared for this reaction and sat waiting for her to get it all out.

"What is your deal?!" Korra yelled, her face red.

"Yes, I called Asami. Relationship or not I think I should know what happened between you two right?"

Korra swallowed her pride and huffed, "Fine, what did she tell you?"

"No, tell me what you think happened first." Mako replied sternly.

"Can you for once not treat things like an investigation."

"It's in my nature." Mako replied arrogantly.

Korra sighed, crossing her arms over her chest,

"Asami and I were really great together but there was one thing that we never could really sort out. She wasn't exactly _out_ to her father yet. So we pretty much spent a lot of our time being "best friends". Out in public, back at her house, the only privacy we really had together was when we were at my house or with Tenzin. Everyone around us also had to keep this secret, both being public figures, that was crucial."

Mako nodded.

"At first I was okay with it, I for one know there are still close-minded people in the world. But after the first year of this...this paranoia, I just thought we should tell him. She was an adult she didn't need to live her life in secret anymore. She agreed although was still very nervous." Korra paused, taking a few moments to keep her composure.

"So..we had dinner, and we told him, and he flipped out. I don't even want to repeat what he said or what he called us." Korra's eyes were shaking now.

Naga sensing her owner was distressed went to sit beside Korra and placed her head in her owner's lap.

"The situation just escalated and next thing we know he's threatening to disown her. I couldn't let that happen. I mean as much as I wanted to fight it I knew how much her family means to Asami. Her company is the only thing she has left to her mother's legacy, and if he disowned her she would loose everything. Her inheritance, her company, her home,...everything."

Korra sniffled and Mako looked up to see a few streams of tears running down her face.

"In a perfect world Asami would fight for us, I really wished she could have. But it was better for her to break up with me, there was too much on the line for her to loose. I don't blame her...and I hate feeling angry, but I am..."

Korra wiped her face and took a long breath, looking up at Mako she hoped that was enough of an explanation for him.

He sat closer to her and placed his hand on her knee, "That's what she told me too." He muttered.

"We didn't fight, it wasn't really a _bad_ break up but..." Korra gave a half enthusiastic shrug. "The odds of Hiroshi getting out of the picture isn't anytime soon."

And that man made it very clear he didn't want Asami anywhere near Korra as long as he lived.

"It was hard for her too." Mako added, "She made sure to let me know that."

"Did she ask why you called?" Korra asked, now realizing Asami might know more than what she should.

"I just told her we ran into each other and starting talking. I had questions.."

Korra nodded, "So what are you getting out of this? I'm getting over a break up and you're...?"

"I'm realizing the only person I can be open with is you... I'm not into random flings anymore and I can't get that connection with anyone else."

"Thank you," Korra felt relieved there was some underlying affection in his decision.

She sat up, slightly disturbing Naga who had fallen asleep beside her. "I guess now we establish some rules."

Korra stood up and went into her kitchen only to return with a couple of opened beer bottles. Handing one to Mako he took it gratefully and drank a long sip.

"How exactly does this work?" He asked.

"We just set boundaries, Tahno was very loose about it-"

"Tahno! Tahno knows about this?" Mako groaned.

"Yeah," Korra cringed, "I don't have many people to talk to okay? It's not like he'll tell anyone."

Mako shrugged, highly doubting her faith in him. "What rules do you have in mind?"

"Hmm, how about...no sleeping in the same bed afterwards"

"What? You expect me to get out of bed after and do what? Sleep on the floor?"

Korra stuttered, "W-well then, no cuddling afterwards! It's weird."

And way too intimate for her.

Mako nodded his head in agreement, "Okay, no sex in public."

"How do you define public?" Korra tilted her head knowing that was subjective and directed at her keen interest in doing just that.

"Not in a house," Mako replied.

"No! That's not fair!"

"Korra we're not teenagers anymore, we both have homes and privacy." Mako took another drink and settled more comfortably on the floor pillow.

"Yeah we're not teens but that doesn't mean we have to be boring." Korra huffed.

"I work in an office-"

"With a door" Korra interrupted.

"I'm like three rooms down from Bei-Fong."

"She's never noticed before!" Korra pointed out making Mako swallow his next excuse.

While he was interning at the police station there were a few times him and Korra fooled around in places they shouldn't. Surprisingly they got away with it almost every single time.

Mako hummed.

"Fine if you want that then no pet names!" Korra retaliated.

"Now that one is not fair, I can't help that." It took a lot of focus not to call her anything other than 'Korra' the last time they had sex.

"You'll have to try," Korra replied smugly.

"What do you consider a pet name?" Mako asked, flipping the question like she did to him.

"'Baby' is a big one, and the one you say a lot." Especially when they were together.

"That rule isn't for comfort its punishment," Mako replied.

"So is yours." Korra added.

"Fine," Mako rubbed his temple, "We can have sex in public as long as it's _very_ discreet."

Korra smirked, "And you can call me 'baby'...see _compromise_." She paused and pondered for a moment.

"Hmm, no dates between us...it should be strictly meeting to have sex."

"Then what was tonight?" Mako asked.

"Not a date...a civil meeting," Korra replied knowing very well Mako wasn't buying that.

"Okay I guess you could call it a date, the only reason I invited you was because you were acting all stiff and awkward. I just wanted you to relax."

"Okay, then we'll have _civil meetings_ whenever we need to hash something out." Mako replied.

"I can agree to that."

Mako stood and took Korra's empty bottle along with his to the kitchen trash and brought back two fresh ones.

"We should be allowed to date another people." Korra said as he sat down again.

"Makes sense, but if it becomes something serious this little arrangement would have to stop, I don't see anyone who'd be into it."

"True," Korra rubbed her arm, "Oh, this is pretty self explanatory but we shouldn't tell anyone we're doing this."

"Agreed."

"Anything else you're concerned about?" Korra asked.

"This might be a very personal question, but are you on any... _medication_?"

"Oh" Korra fidgeted a bit, "Not really."

Mako looked genuinely surprised.

"The odds of me getting pregnant with Asami was incredibly low _obviously_ so don't give me that face!"

"Okay sorry that was a dumb question, I'll make sure to get more condoms."

Korra set her bottle down on her coffee table and moved closer to Mako. "Okay so its set"

She outstretched her arm waiting for a hand shake solidifying their deal.

Mako sat up and set down his bottle, "Sounds good." He took her hand and shook it firmly.

They sat there shaking hands in silence for a few seconds. Now that everything was sorted out there was only one thing left to do now.

The air grew stiff with tension as they both suddenly wanted to solidify their deal in a more physical way, but neither was confident enough to act first.

Korra noticed Mako's subtle glances and took that as a sign to go for it. She was far more of an eager person than he was.

She leaned forward and kissed him, throwing almost her entire body weight against his chest.

Mako immediately pushed against her lips, fitting his between hers effortlessly.

Her fingers were already at his collared shirt trying horribly to unbutton the small latches. Clicking her teeth in frustration she moved her hand to his hips and unbuckled his pants instead.

Mako picked her up and laid her down on the sofa, maneuvering her thighs apart so that he could fit between. His face found the bend of her neck and he began kissing and sucking her skin.

Korra groaned and arched her back, pushing her chest against his. As her eyes fluttered she caught the gaze of two large blue eyes staring back at her.

"Wait..wait"

Mako stopped and looked down at Korra hoping she wasn't having second thoughts.

"I'm adding another rule."

Mako looked over to see her dog sitting up right observing their intertwined bodies innocently.

"Not in front of Naga." Korra cringed.


End file.
